


Knowledge

by OneLastMiracle (orphan_account)



Series: Untitled [11]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 09:37:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/734215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/OneLastMiracle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One craved knowledge, one chased wisdom, and one coveted humanity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knowledge

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a series of small drabbles, done for the 30 Drabble A Day challenge. Not necessarily connected, can be read as a standalone or small parts. All stories are not necessarily in the same universe, so there may be little to no continuity. Maybe some Johnlock, but can easily be read as just friendship. Enjoy!

Knowledge is success; without knowledge, humankind would just be another animal, a beast. Knowledge is what separates us and makes is siencent. Sherlock, even from a young age, sought any knowledge he could find, striving to learn and devouring. He craved knowledge.

But knowledge was not all there is; by the same token, wisdom is human- definingly so. Without wisdom of how to use it, knowledge and facts are useless. Wisdom is knowing when to act and when to refrain. Wisdom may be aquired of it’s own accord, after years of trial and error. Greg, after so many years, became wise in the ways of justice and humanity. He chased wisdom.

Just these two combined, however, do not accurately represent the human race. At its core, it harvests something distinctly unique, unparalleled in any known species: Humanity. So derivative of our race, that it was named- quite literally- with the roots from only us. It is the basic, most human trait that is solely ours. Nothing else shares this. Through the war and violence, John yearned for and endeavored to be humane- finding mercy in battle. He coveted humanity.

These three, together, are strong, our leading factors in live, and our hearthstones of mankind. Without each, the others are baseless and moot. Knowledge is knowing how to kill, Wisdom is knowing it is a necessary eventuality, and Humanity is knowing mercy and the power of non-action.


End file.
